


First Impressions

by lodessa



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: Jorah notices the beautiful young woman who has started to bring her son to the toddler group his daughter attends.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 24
Kudos: 48





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> **Written to the anonymous prompt:** "Dany/Jorah, parents meeting when they take their kids to class au?"

He notices her right away. Most of the mothers (it is almost all mothers) take the opportunity to go grab a Starbucks drink or catch up on watching some television show, but not her. The striking young woman with silver blonde hair always stays right by the window and watches intently throughout the whole class.

It’s almost a month before he actually takes the initiative to speak to her. He doesn’t want to come off as creepy or intrusive, but he’s pretty sure that just staring at her across the room is more so than trying to strike up a conversation.

“Which one is yours?” he tries, though obviously he’s seen her come in with a dark haired boy, skin the color of bronze but eyes that match his mother’s.

She points her son out anyway, where he is scribbling angrily at a large sheet of paper with enough force to have broken four crayons and returns the question.

He points to Lynette, sitting so still she looks like a doll, staring into space. 

“She’s precious,” the woman tells him. “I’m Daenerys, by the way,” she offers, holding out her hand.

“Jorah,” he replies, taking it.

“You don’t see a lot of dads around here,” she remarks, not rudely but simply as an observation.

“Her mother left so it is all up to me,” he limits his response.

Lynesse walked out before Lynette took her first step, saying this wasn’t what she signed up for, that she shouldn’t have to give up her life for their daughter, that he’d tricked her into something she didn’t want.

There was a time when Jorah would have done anything to make her happy, as his credit card debt still attests to, but Lynette changed things. He had to think about someone’s needs other than his beautiful but selfish wife. 

He couldn’t make her stay, couldn’t change her mind and give Lynette the mother she deserved, but he could center his life on her, could be the best parent he was capable of, could take her here to this group for toddlers with trauma.

“Rhaego’s dad died when I was still pregnant with him,” Daenerys tells him. “I can’t help wondering if my grief and rage made him like this.”

“I wasn’t a picnic to be around when my wife left either. I tried to hide it from Lynette, but she must have felt it.”

He remembers the drinking, the way his blood boiled every time he saw the tabloids: Lynesse on the arms of some heir to an oil fortune. 

“My own father died when my mother was pregnant with me. I just… sometimes I wonder if I’ve passed on some sort of curse to my son… I’m sorry I don’t know why I’m telling you this.”

“Don’t be sorry,” he tries to reassure her, finding he wants more than anything for her to keep talking to him. “I think sometimes being alone, being a parent, it is hard not to feel like you’re going mad.”

“So it’s not just me then?” she almost laughs. Her smile lights up the room.

“Definitely not just you,” he tells her with certainty.

“Have you started touring preschools yet?” she asks, “Just the thought makes my eyes cross.”

“I made this whole list,” he confides, “But then I keep finding excuses not to actually go observe any of them.”

“Maybe we could go together,” she invites him. “There’s something about your presence I find fortifying.”

“It would be my pleasure,” he tells her, and it really would be.


End file.
